


Reflections in the Moonlight

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), F/F, Feels, First Kiss, Firsts, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Nudity, One-Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Cassunzel, a first kiss. Cassandra has never realized that Rapunzel shared her feelings, never felt that she would be worthy of them. A song-fic to frozen 2’s show yourself.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Reflections in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the song , and I am not making any profit off of them.

Eugene sometimes reminded Cass of a God, one of those old god’s of myths and legends, the ones that enjoyed tricking, and playing with humanity. The ones who think that because they had some hand in the creation of humanity that people owed them something, usually sex. Just because you free a girl from a tower does not mean that she owes you dedication for the rest of her life. Yet, she loved him, Rapunzel loved him. Rapunzel was the other reason he seemed godlike, because everything that Rapunzel’s light shined on turned out to be gold, everybody that you would think to overlook showed their best colours when she was close to them. Her attention painted people in new colours, those dark wintery characters suddenly springing forth bright hues in the glow of her sunlight. 

She was watching Rapunzel now, her face beautiful and animated, sat close to Eugene on the other side of the fire, and as Cassandra watched that familiar feeling began to take over her again. How could Eugene fail to be delighted, how could anybody when that beautiful countenance finally turned and looked your way, warm, amiable, every word just an invite to adore her more.

Rapunzel laughed, head thrown back, eyes closing, skin glowing with the orange of the firelight, and Cassandra realized that all was lost, she could do nothing but let the feelings take over her. The fluttering of her ventricles, sternum, stomach. Her voice stutters, the half-hearted conversation she’d been having with Lance came to a falter, because her tongue turns gauzy, unable to say the words. Flames ran under her skin, and her vision narrows becomes hazy, only seeing the face of the girl she loves, only hearing the sound of her laugh.

She can feel sweat prickling her skin, and her body vibrates with a shiver. She feels so light that she could be blown away by the wind, her heart thudding so loudly, her skin growing so hot that surly this was a sickness, the feelings so intense she sometimes feared she’d die from them.

She loved her, but Rapunzel was light and joy and beauty, and she was darkness and sarcasm, hidden fears and angry. She wasn’t worthy of Rapunzel’s love, she wasn’t really worthy of her friendship, but Rapunzel was so filled with light that she gave her enthusiasm and laughter freely to everybody she came in contact with.

She pulled herself away, jumping up quickly, no longer able to bear the vibrating energy running through her body. She knew that people were looking at her, her sudden springing into action startling them out of their conversations. She could feel Rapunzel’s eyes on her.

“I’m going for a walk.” She managed to say. “Stretch my legs.”  
  


“You’ve been walking half the day.” She heard Lance argue, but she was already walking away. Walking into a dark forest on this little island with no thought of the dangers that could lie in wait, the dangers within that little circle of firelight more pressing.

She walked until she felt she could breath again and then allowed herself to rest, her back against a tree. She filled her lungs with the warm air of the island, tasting the sweetness of flower pollen on her tongue. She could touch herself, briefly relieve some of the desire, but she had never done that. The idea had entered her mind a few times, but it had always felt like a betrayal to the trust and friendship that Rapunzel always gave her so freely. The friendship that had come out of a duty, something that she had feared would hold her into a closer prison, had ended up letting her be freer than she had ever imagined.

She’d never feared being attracted to Rapunzel, never thought their close contact would become tortuous. Never thought she’d be jealous of Eugene, because Rapunzel was so naïve, so annoyingly bright all the time. It had been a slow realization that things were changing, a slow realization that Rapunzel’s joy and energy was changing her.

She didn’t know how long she’d been walking around in the night, but she knew she had to start heading back to the camp before they sent out a search party, if they hadn’t already. She looked up at the stars, working out which way was east and working her way through the still unfamiliar island. After walking for twenty minutes she came across a clearing in the forest. A pool of water fed by a waterfall, and within the waterfall was a sight so beautiful that her breath caught in her throat and her heart for an instance forgot to beat.

A figure, a nymph, part of the water herself. Warm lightly tanned skin glowing with the touch of the sun even here under the moonlight. Lithe limbs, muscles made of gentle subtle curves. Breasts small, pert, perfect. Stomach flat, running down to a dimple of a navel. She turned gracefully under the water, her twists and turns showing every inch of her body, she was like a dancer in slow motion, so graceful as the rivulets of water ran down her, droplets shining like diamonds as they dripped down from her neck, from her hips, from the pointed tips of her chest.

She stilled under the water. Her head turning to where Cassandra stood in the trees. Her eyes locked on her, and Cassandra felt herself growing hot for a whole different reason. She’d been caught, and a rush of fear crashed down upon her, she had to come up with an excuse, an act, something that would keep their friendship safe, save any awkwardness between them. But then she heard Rapunzel’s voice, a beautiful sirens cry reaching out to her, and all her fears drifted away as Rapunzel’s arms stretched out to her.

_“Every inch of me is trembling  
But not from the cold  
Something is familiar  
Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold  
I can sense you there  
Like a friend I've always known.”_

Breathless, Cassandra stepped out into the moonlight.

“I'm arriving  
And it feels like I am home”

She stepped into the cool pool of water, not caring as it flooded her boots and climbed up her legs. She was mesmerised, moving forwards as if in a dream. She reached Rapunzel’s hand, and took it, feeling herself being tethered to the girl in a way that was more than just the touches of their skin. She allowed herself to be pulled under the falling water, instinctively turning her face up to let it fall on her face, awakening her senses in every place that it touched. She opened her mouth briefly to let the water drip over her lips and down her throat .Before looking into the welcoming green eyes of the girl she loved.

“I have always been a fortress  
Cold secrets deep inside  
You have secrets, too  
But you don't have to hide”

“Nor do you Cass.” Rapunzel said, and her fingers touched her lips. “Don’t’ hid from me.”

_“Show yourself_ _  
I'm dying to meet you  
Show yourself  
It's your turn  
Are you the one I've been looking for  
All of my life?  
Show yourself  
I'm ready to learn”_

Cassandra stepped closer to her, mere inches away from the expanse of warm skin, the delicate curves. The dreams that she tried to deny herself, the thoughts of lips running over soft feminine skin. The unspoken knowledge of who she was, the aspect of her that had so worried her father. She couldn’t desire men, not even in the slightest. All the feelings she had, all the ability to love that she processed, and the world made her hide it. But here was Rapunzel, offering her a door, offering to let her show all the love all the desire that she had kept bottled up for so long. 

Rapunzel turned her back to her, and for a moment Cassandra doubted herself as Rapunzel dived into the water, for a moment the long lines of her body seemed suspended in mid-air then she cut through the water, sending a spray of glittering droplets into the air. Then she turned back to Cassandra, arms held open, enticing her to come deeper into the pool with her.

“I've never felt so certain  
All my life I've been torn  
But I'm here for a reason  
Could it be the reason I was born?  
I have always been so different  
Normal rules did not apply  
Is this the day?  
Are you the way  
I finally find out why?”

Cassandra plunged into the deepest parts of the pool, for a second weightless and as fluid as the water surrounding her. Then she broke the surface with a gasp, every nerve ending tingling and awake, and there was Rapunzel, still holding her arms out to her.

_“Show yourself_ _  
I'm no longer trembling  
Here I am  
I've come so far  
You are the answer I've waited for  
All of my life  
Oh, show yourself  
Let me see who you are”_

Gentle, she made her feel gentle. Swimming in the moonlight, reflections of stars rippling in the water, reflections in the light of her eyes. And for once, just this once, she was free to feel all the things she usually denied herself from feeling. 

She moved closer, and she saw Rapunzel's eyes drift to her lips, a smile forming. A tilt of the head, an invite Cassandra hadn't hoped to wish for, but here, now, she knew they were both feeling the same thing.

Rapunzel moved forwards; she tilted her head gently to the side. She gently brushed Cassandra’s lips with her own, Cassandra could feel the quirk of her lips against her own, feel her smiling. She moved to place her hand on Rapunzel neck, tilting her head further so she could deepen the kiss, timid, gentle, as if these slightest movements could break the dream. She felt a dizzy rush of euphoria as Rapunzel responded in kind, her body coming against hers, that real and solid body that let her know that this wasn’t just another dream. Rapunzel pulled away, the smile still on her face, eyes wide and glittering.

“You are the one you've been waiting for

All of my life.” Rapunzel said, running her fingers over Cassandra’s cheek.

Their lips met again.


End file.
